1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a block copolymer, a method for preparing a block copolymer, a curable resin composition, and a film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Phase separation of blocks occurs when a film is formed by using block copolymers having two or more immiscible blocks. In this case, phases such as spherical structure, gyroidal structure, cylindrical structure, and lamellar structure are exhibited according to the content ratios of the respective blocks.
Particularly, a phase having a spherical structure is a phase in which spherical domains are dispersed in the matrix. Thus, since the spherical domains may serve as physical cross-linking points, such a phase may be used in applied fields requiring thermoplastic properties, for example, technical fields requiring high heat resistance and durability.